Born Of Thunder
by speedster101
Summary: Fed up with Thor's arrogance Odin punishes him by sending him down to Midgard into the body of a mortal striped of his memories but with his powers intact how would The Wizarding World react when they find out that their savior is none other than the Thunder God himself? Will Loki see his dear brother again? Find out now. Mentor Madame Hooch and non adopted Loki.
1. Prologue

**Born of Thunder**

**Author's Note: I know that I Got about 8or 9 Harry Potter fanfics on my profile right now but this one is different it's not a alternate parentage fic as a matter of fact it's like the Harry is Loki fanfics but instead of Loki it's Thor so I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or Harry Potter for they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Warning: contains Strong God Harry and Super Harry.**

**Summary: Fed up with Thor's arrogance Odin punishes him by sending him down to Midgard into the body of a mortal striped of his memories but with his powers intact how would The Wizarding World react when they find out that their savior is none other than the Thunder God himself? Will Loki see his dear brother again? Find out now.**

**Asgard 2 day earlier…**

Odin one eye also known as the all father sat in his throne staring at the being before him what had a blank expression on his face, then the being spoke "you wanted to see me father?" The being asked "yes Thor I did for it has come to my attention that you seem to have become more arrogant then usual lately," Odin said while Thor slightly paled at this then said "I don't understand father what do you mean?" Thor asked "you know exactly what I mean Thor" Odin boomed. Thor paled even more and finally knew what he met and before he could retort anything else Odin countered "I'm sorry Thor but due to your arrogance I must punish you" Odin said sadly and before Thor had the chance to protest Odin waved his hand then Thor was whisked away to Midgard with his memories gone but his powers intact.

**St Mungo's Hospital London England…**

"Come on Lily push" James said to his wife Lily Nee Evans Potter "I'm pushing I'm pushing" Lily said to her husband James Potter when he found out that Lily was pregnant he was filled with both glee and happiness. Once Lily had stopped pushing she finally given birth to their child he had Lily's emerald eyes her mouth and ears but James's messy an unruly black hair. "What do you want to name him" James asked Lily while looking at his son in Lily's arms "I'll name him Harrison Harrison James Potter Harry for short" Lily said. "Harry I like that little Harry James Potter" James said.

**Godric's Hallow**

After the birth of Harry James and Lily returned to Godric's Hallow when they arrived they were surprised to see Dumbledore there waiting for them. "What can we do for you Albus?" James asked the Headmaster of Hogwarts "hello to you to James" Dumbledore greeted and "as for my being here there's something I like to tell you two it concerns Harry and Voldemort" Dumbledore said. The Potters looked at each other with worry on both their faces then looked back at Albus then asked "what is it Albus?" Lily asked the Headmaster.

So Dumbledore told them about the prophecy containing Harry and Voldemort and Voldemort's rise to power. After explaining everything to Lily and James he disapparated back to Hogwarts with a loud pop leaving The Potters with worried looks on their faces.

After hearing the news about the prophecy The Potters were forced to stay inside Godric's Hallow before Voldemort arrives and kills them all including Harry. They thanked Merlin that the house was ward protected otherwise they would be dead already before Voldemort arrival.

Evidently they were wrong because Voldemort had found some way to bypass the wards alerting The Potters in the process. "Lily take Harry and go I'll hold him off" James told Lily so Lily did what she was told and took the 1 year old Harry upstairs into the only safest place in the house which was the nursery.

While Lily was upstairs James was doing his best to stop Voldemort from ever reaching Lily and Harry by throwing all sorts of spells at him but Voldemort block every single one that was tossed at him with his wand "still foolish as ever Potter!" Voldemort said "and your still a slimy snake Voldemort or should I say Riddle" James retorted. Hearing James call him by his muggle father's name instead of his own caused a great anger to surface into him causing him to use one of his favorite curse spells at him "Avada Kedavra" the curse struck James in the chest and caused him to drop dead after James went down Voldemort started to make his way up to the Nursery where Lily and Harry was.

**Meanwhile…**

Lily was in the nursery playing with Harry through his crib's bars "you're going to love Hogwarts and I want you to grow up make a lot of friends and study hard when you got to school". Lily chuckled when Harry sucked on one of her fingers and cooed then Lily gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"You're so loved Harry mummy loves you daddy loves you" Lily said just then the door of the Nursery blew open and standing in its entrance was Voldemort himself, "step aside I'm only here for your son there's no need for you to get involved" Voldemort said "No not Harry kill me instead kill me" Lily pleaded "I said stand aside you foolish girl" Voldemort hissed "no not Harry please have mercy have mercy" Lily pleaded again "Avada Kedavra" Voldemort shouted The Killing Curse and the green light struck Lily instantly killing her in the process. Little Harry looked at Voldemort with complete hatred in his emerald eyes as he approached him. As Voldemort prepared to fire The Killing Curse at him "Avada Kedavra" he shouted and when the curse struck him something impossible happened, the spell the Killing Curse reflected off of Harry and went back at Voldemort instantly killing him leaving nothing behind except his wand and his robes.

Minutes later Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, and Pomona had to hurry over to Godric's Hallow after the wards on the house had gone down no one knew how was Voldemort able to bypass the wards not even Albus himself knew how he did it. When they arrived at Godric's Hallow they were met with a horrible sight, the house to their surprise it was in ruins.

Wondering if any of The Potters survived Voldemort's attack so the two Witches and Dumbledore quickly entered the houses ruins and found their selves downstairs where a now dead James lay which caused Minerva to let out a low sob the three then rushed upstairs to the Nursery where they found a dead Lily next to the crib. But resting inside the crib so they calmly sigh and nicknamed him The Boy Who Lived.

**Author's Note: That's it for The Prologue to Born Of Thunder I hope you liked it anyway next chapter will be number 12 Grimauld Place (yes I'm having Harry/Thor to grow up with Sirius) so until next chapter see ya. **


	2. Number 12 Grimauld

Number 12# Grimauld Place

**Author's Note: You guys wanted it so here's chapter 2 to Born of Thunder enjoy the chapter.**

**Di1sclaimer: I do not own Thor or Harry Potter for they belong to their rightful owners.**

Sirius Black was heading towards Godric's Hallow to pick up Harry and he hoped he wasn't too late. When he arriv1ed he saw the mark of the Death Eaters above Godric's Hallow which means Peter had betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort how could they be so blind? James and Lily were dead because of him.

"If I ever find that rat I'll kill him" Sirius said furiously his anger all but left him when he spotted Hagrid coming out of the ruins of Godric's Hallow with with a still one year old Harry. Knowing that he was probably taking him to Dumbledore so he to approached him.

"Give Harry to me Hagrid I'm his Godfather" Sirius said "I can't do that Sirius Dumbledore told me to take him to his Aunt's" Hagrid "Petunia!" Sirius shouted loud enough for only Hagrid to hear "she won't accept him Hagrid she hates magic and anything to do with it" Sirius replied. Hagrid looked at Sirius dumbfounded and knew he was right she does hate magic so he did as he was told and handed Harry over to Sirius and stalked off. Sirius arrived at number #12 Grimauld Place oh how he hated the home that stood before him why does he hate the place that was left to him one might ask will there's one reason why he hated the place it's because he was raised in it by his Voldemort loving mother Walburga Black. Once the two were inside the house Sirius took Harry upstairs to his room avoiding his mother's portrait at all causes.

**Asgard Loki's Quarters**

Back in Asgard Loki Odinson was watching his brother and the mortal named Sirius Black from his quarters through some sort of pensive and he was surprise to see at how Thor is slowly fitting in this new life of his for he had watched him grow from a 1 year old babe up to a descent 11 year old boy, although Loki didn't notice any differences on the child yet.

**Back at Grimauld Place **

11 year old Harry James Potter Black was in the black Library reading a couple of books on Norse Mythology which were surprisingly interesting to him course he doesn't know what got him interested in Norse Gods and Goddesses as a matter of fact he was so engrossed in the books he barely heard the sound of a owl tapping at the window. Harry then looked up from his book and headed towards the tapping and opened the window and a barn Owl with a letter attached to its leg. Harry untied the ribbon and grabbed the letter and examines it for a few minutes then began to read it.

_**Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Inside this letter you well find a list of all the necessary books and equipment you need for the year. **_

_**Term begins September 1. We expect your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress**_

After reading the letter over again Harry ran out of the Black Library with inhuman speed to find his Godfather to tell him the news. Now the truth behind Harry was no ordinary boy no he was a wizard that's right a wizard he was also remarkably strong, very very fast incredibly brave and quite tall curtsey of Sirius for feeding him well, but what he didn't know was that when his second year comes around he's going to experience some major changes on his life.

After looking around all of Grimauld Place he finally found him in his room in the middle of a talk between him and Remus Lupin. "Moony what are you doing here?" Sirius asked the last of The Marauders "I just came to visit Harry Padfoot I trust he gotten his Hogwarts letter today am I correct?" This is when Harry took the opportunity to approach the two and said "you are correct uncle Remus I just gotten it while I was in the Black Library but I didn't reply back yet Harry said "then what are you waiting for pup go ahead and send a reply but keep away from Dumbledore's manipulations cause him Peter were the reasons why James and Lily are dead" Sirius said while Harry nodded and returned to the Black Library to send a reply back to McGonagall.

**Author's Note: That was Chapter 2 to Born of Thunder I hope you enjoyed it next chapter will be titled Madame Hooch and Diagon Alley so till next chapter see you then.**

**Author's Note 2: I got a question for you my readers who should I have Harry/Thor be friends with? Should I keep it Cannon and have be friends with Ron and Hermione and enemies with Draco Malfoy? Or should I have him be friends with the other Gryffindors? Or should I have him befriends with people** **that represents Sif and The Warriors Three? Let me know in the reviews.**


	3. Madame Hooch and Welcome To Diagon Alle

**Madame Hooch and Welcome to Diagon Alley**

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 3 of Born of Thunder enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Look at the previous chapters for it.**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry McGonagall's office**

Minerva McGonagall was in her office reading over the replies that she received from every Witch, Wizard, Muggleborn, Pureblood, and Half Blood alike. Just then an owl flew in with another reply attached to its leg and McGonagall hoped to Merlin that this reply came from Harry so Minerva untied the letter from the owl's foot and what she read almost brought a tear to her eye.

**Number # 12 Grimauld Place**

Harry sat in the study with Remus who had his nose stuck in a book his Godfather on the other hand was out searching for Peter with help from some Aurors while Harry stayed with Remus until he got back. Harry wanted to go to but Sirius told him that it was too dangerous and that he was too young, Harry was about to protest at that but he sighed in defeat and nodded then waited with Remus.

"Is something bothering you cub?" Remus asked with his nose still stuck in his book. Harry looked at Remus and said "what was Hogwarts like for you my parents and Sirius Remus?" Harry asked Remus looked up from his book and raised a eyebrow at that but answered anyway "well" he began.

**Five minutes later**

After hearing Remus's side of the story Harry's face was full of both amusement and awe but quickly broke out of it then asked " you guys did all that during your years at Hogwarts? He asked "actually Harry your father and Sirius were the ones handling the pranks me on the other hand I spent most of my time studying with your mother in the library while shying away from the houses save for Gryffindor" Remus explained while Harry nodded. Just then the two heard a knock at the door "who could that be" Remus asked while Harry shrugged but got up and went to answer the door anyway.

When he arrived at the door and answered. He was met with two figures the first one was that of a giant of a man with a black beard he also had black hair and was wearing a moleskin jacket and boots he also held a umbrella in his hand, the second one was that of a woman with curly blonde hair with eyes that reminded Harry of a hawk's just then the woman spoke up.

"Harry Potter?" The hawk eyed woman questioned Harry nodded bravely "yes I'm Harry Potter who are you?" Harry asked the woman "My name is Rolanda Hooch but you can call me Madame Hooch I'm your flight instructor and your Quindditch referee at Hogwarts for the rest of your Hogwarts years next to me Rubeus Hagrid he's the groundkeeper at Hogwarts" the woman now known as Rolanda Hooch introduced.

"Nice to meet you Madame Hooch" Harry said "so what brings you here Madame Hooch Harry continued.

"We're to take you to Diagon Alley to get your Hogwarts supplies this year Mr. Potter" Madame Hooch answered. After that was said Remus took the opportunity to approach Harry when he saw who was at the door he stopped in his tracks and greeted them.

"Rolanda Hagrid great to see you again" Remus said then asked "so what do we owe the visit" he questioned.

"Greetings Mr. Lupin we were just getting ready to take Harry here to Diagon Alley to get his supplies for the upcoming year at Hogwarts" Madame Hooch explained.

Once the formalities was done and out of the way the two Hogwarts teachers turned to face Harry and asked if he was ready to go he nodded and followed the two while Remus decided to stay behind and wait until they got back.

After leaving Grimauld Place Madame Hooch took Harry to a unpopulated area with Hagrid following close behind Rolanda took time to survey her surrounding then grabbed a hold of both Harry's and Hagrid's arms then disapparated away. A minute later the three found themselves outside a pub Harry looked at the place before him and realized that this was The Leaky Cauldron which according to Sirius was that it had a hidden passage that behind it that led straight to Diagon Alley so after one last glace at the pub Madame Hooch and Hagrid lead Harry in.

Once they were inside The Leaky Cauldron all the occupants present in the Pub had stopped what they were doing and looked at the three who had entered then started to crowd around Harry and thanked him for vanquishing The Dark Lord that was his mother's doing, he also knows that Voldemort isn't gone for good he'll be back, how did he know this? Well you might want to say that a certain God of Lies Mischief and trickery had told him.

**Flashback**

Harry was in Sirius's old bedroom of Number# 12 Grimauld Place looking the picture of his father with Sirius's arm around Remus's neck each second year and with smiles on their faces.

"Your father and his friends were quite the mischief makers in their time it's a shame that your father died through he would have made the perfect apprentice along with your godfather" a voice said from behind him so Harry quickly turned around and saw a tall and lanky man with black shoulder length hair like Sirius and was wearing something that look like a suit, but what really got his attention was this man's eyes they were green just like his mother's. Harry regains his composure and asked "who are you? Harry asked the strange man before him.

"Oh how rude of me my name is Loki Odinson nice to meet you Loki introduced.

"Loki that's odd I feel like know you have we met before? Harry asked the being before him. Loki was going to reply with yes then remembered that Thor had lost his memories of him and Asgard after Odin punished him.

"No we haven't it's the first time meeting each other" Loki said although he wish his brother will at least try to remember him.

"Are you sure because I have this strange feeling of Déjà Vu around you" Harry said to Loki.

"Yes I'm sure Tho-I mean Harry" Loki replied.

Harry noticed the slip Loki pulled but didn't say anything about it, he then asked how did Loki knew his name Loki told him that how his name is not only known here Great Britain but throughout all of the Nine Realms and all of Asgard but unlike some of the people her on Midgard (Earth) they know the truth about what happened on Halloween night.

"What happened on Halloween night wasn't your doing Harry it was your mother's her sacrifice protected you against The Killing Curse which is how you got the scar on your forehead" Loki explained.

"Sirius and Remus did say my mom was the smartest witch in their year but how did her sacrifice protect me did she use some spell or something? Harry asked.

"Her sacrifice protected you due to her love of you which caused The Killing Curse to reflect of f you and back at Voldemort; also you must know Harry that Voldemort isn't really gone Harry" Loki said.

"He's not gone?" Harry questioned.

"No he's currently living as Wraith in the body of someone by the name of Quirrell so watch your back" Loki warned.

**Flashback Ends**

After that meeting Harry would do everything in his power and magic to make sure that Voldemort would pay for taking his mother and father away from him along with Peter Pettigrew. Although Harry still felt like he knew Loki almost like he was family or something.

Harry was soon brought out of his thoughts by the Barkeep Tom he believe his name was according to Sirius and Remus when they told him about the Leaky Cauldron.

"Rolanda, Hagrid, what a surprise so what would you like the usual?" Tom asked the two Hogwarts staff members.

"No thank you Tom we just need to get into Diagon Alley" Rolanda replied.

"Of course Rolanda right this way Tom said as he lead the two Hogwarts teachers and Harry to the back of the pub to head for entrance to Diagon Alley.

Tom showed them the entrance to Diagon Alley then headed back inside the pub to tend to his customers.

After Tom went back into the Leaky Cauldron Harry and the two Hogwarts teachers stood in front of a brick wall which Harry guessed was the entrance to Diagon Alley from what he heard from Sirius but he never did gave him the combination to enter the alley cause he didn't have a wand yet.

"So if this is the entrance to Diagon Alley how do we get in? Harry asked while looking at the brick wall before him.

As if she heard him Rolanda got out her wand then tapped a combination on the Brick wall. Once the combination was done the bricks parted away revealing Diagon Alley "Welcome Harry to Diagon Alley" Rolanda said then entered Diagon Alley with Harry and Hagrid following close behind.

**Author's Note: That was chapter 4 of Born of Thunder I hoped you enjoyed it next chapter will be Gringotts and shopping in Diagon Alley so until next chapter see ya.**

**Author's Note 2: I looked over the reviews for who should I have Harry/Thor befriends with and it seems like one of you wanted me to keep it cannon where's he friends Ron and Hermione and enemies with Draco but you also wanted me to make Ron better friend, many of you wanted me to have him friends with people who represents Sif and The Warriors Three, a few of you wanted me to have befriends with people from other houses not caring about the rivalries, one reviewer wanted Harry to be friends with Seamus, but since friends with people who represents Sif and The Warriors Three got the most reviews I'm going to go with that but don't worry I plan to increase Harry's/Thor's friend circle in the story as for Hermione she's going to have a bigger role in Harry's/Thor's life **


End file.
